


Under, Over, and In

by mystic118



Series: Presents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118
Summary: Blaise goes to Malfoy Manor for his birthday and gets an unexpected gift.orBlaise gives presents, Blaise gets presents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Presents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183124
Kudos: 14





	Under, Over, and In

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost my work.

"Hello!" Blaise stepped through the door of Malfoy Manor at sunset. "Is anyone here?"

Then he heard the pitter patter of little footsteps. He saw a little girl with long blonde curls running towards him. She couldn't be more than three years old. As she got closer, he swooped her up and spun her in a tight embrace.

"Unco Bwaise." The little girl squeezed him tight.

"How's my favorite little princess doing?" He peppered her with kisses until she giggled.

"Unco Bwaise, stop!" The little girl giggled.

He stopped his kisses and she stopped giggling.

"It's hot!" The little girl said, bringing her hand up to her forehead with a sigh.

"You are such a Malfoy." Blaise chuckled at her dramatics.

"Hey!" 

Blaise turned his attention to the brunette walking towards him. She embraced him in a hug careful not to squish her daughter.

"She's also a Parkinson, you know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pet her daughter's hair.

"How could I forget." Blaise gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek. "Pansy, my dear, how are you?"

"Busy." Pansy said. "And how are you? Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birfday Unco Bwaise." The littler girl said.

"Thank you!" Blaise said. "I just got back from Paris yesterday and thought I would visit my best friends."

"Anything good in Paris." Pansy smirked at him.

Blaise chuckled at her. "Nah, just took in the sights this time."

"I bet you did."

"Unco Bwaise." The girl said. "It's hot!"

"Oh Poppy." Pansy sighed at her daughter.

"I wanna pway." Poppy squeezed Blaise again.

"Alright. Where to?" Blaise asked her.

"Pway woom!" She wiggled in his arms.

"Why don't you lead him there, Poppy." Pansy said.

"No." Poppy turned away from her mother and held onto Blaise tighter.

"Well then how are you going to get to the play room?" Pansy asked.

"Unco Bwaise cawy me." Poppy looked at Blaise with her doll like eyes and a pout, things she obviously inherited from her mother. "Pwease!"

"There's the Parkinson side." Blaise said, smirking at Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes and walked with them to the play room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco." Pansy said.

Draco hummed but didn't look up from his book.

"Daddy, wook!" Poppy squealed.

Draco looked up from his book and saw his best friend holding his little girl in his arms.

"Blaise. Old friend." Draco said standing to greet his best friend. "How are you? Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. Doing well." Blaise said.

Poppy wiggled out of Blaise's arms so she could go back to playing. Pansy followed her. The two men embraced.

"Last time I heard, you were in Paris." Draco said. "When did you get back?"

"Just yesterday." Blaise said.

They walked over to the couch Draco was just sitting at.

"How was it?" Draco asked.

"Just took in the sights this time." Blaise smiled at him.

Draco gave him a nod.

"Speaking of which, I've got presents." Blaise said.

"That is just like you." Pansy laughed. "Giving gifts on _your_ birthday."

Poppy's head shot up from her dolls. "Pwesents?!"

Pansy sighed as she saw her daughter get up and climb back into Blaise's embrace.

"Yes, Princess Poppy. I've got presents." He said.

"Boys! Uncle Blaise is here." Draco shouted.

They heard the stomps of shoes getting louder as three boys entered the play room. 

"Uncle Blaise!" The three boys said in unison.

They tackled Blaise in a hug and Poppy screamed.

"Daddy! They squishing me!" Poppy screamed.

The boys let go and one of them stuck out their tongue at Poppy. Poppy stuck her tongue out too.

"Hey guys!" Blaise said. "What have you been up to?"

Pansy sighed as she took a seat on Draco's lap. Draco embraced his wife, kissed her neck, and nuzzled his chin on her shoulder.

"Tormenting their sister as always." Pansy said. "Well at least Scorpius isn't."

"Yeah, he's mellowed out now that he's at Hogwarts." Draco said. "Perseus and Lucius on the other hand. . . "

"Wonderful." Blaise said.

"Pwesents, Unco Bwaise!" Poppy wiggled her legs in giddiness. "Pwesents."

The adults chuckled at her actions. Blaise brought out a small bag from his pocket and used his wand to enlarge it.

"You spoil her too much." Draco said.

"Don't act like you don't spoil her too." Pansy said.

"Just like her mother, I see." Blaise smirked at the two.

"Mmm hmm." Draco said.

Draco held his wife's hand up to his lips, kissing it and grazing his lips over her emerald wedding ring. He shifted Pansy so he could capture her lips in his. Pansy hummed against his lips. They heard groans from their children and pulled away.

"Yuck!" The three boys said. 

"Can we get back to the presents?" Perseus said.

Blaise chuckled. "Alright."

He pulled out a small box.

"Is dat fo me?" Poppy asked.

"This is for Scorpius."

"Where's my pwesent?"

"Poppy darling, you need to be patient." Draco said.

Scorpius stood up and took his gift. He sat down and opened the box to reveal a very expensive looking watch.

"Thank you Uncle Blaise!" Scorpius said putting the watch on.

"It's spelled, so you'll never miss a class." Blaise said.

"That's perfect for him, Blaise. Thank you." Pansy said.

He smiled and turned back towards his bag. "Alright. Who's next?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Poppy said. "Pwease!"

Blaise brought out another present.

"Oh! This one is for Perseus and Lucius." Blaise said.

"Awww!" Poppy said, dropping her head.

"Patience, Poppy." Pansy said.

The twin boys got up, took the present, and ripped it open.

"It's a potions book!" Perseus said.

"Cool!" Lucius said. "We've been trying to turn Poppy's hair blue for a month. Maybe this has the answer to our problem."

"Boys!" Pansy said.

Blaise looked at them with seriousness in his eyes.

"Boys." He said. "If you harm a hair on my favorite beautiful little girl's head, you won't have hair."

The boys looked at him with wide eyes and Poppy stuck her tongue out at them. Draco chuckled at them and squeezed Pansy tighter. She leaned against him.

"Now. For the princess." Blaise said.

"Gimme! Gimme!" She clapped her little hands together as her long blonde curls bounced.

"You have to close your eyes." Blaise said.

Poppy gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hold out your hand."

She did as she was told. Blaise fit her wrist with a beautiful silver and emerald bracelet.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Poppy opened her eyes and gasped at the bracelet on her wrist. She was mesmerized by the way it sparkled. She hugged Blaise and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yo my favowite unco."

Blaise chuckled at her sentiment.

"Blaise." Pansy sighed. "You really do spoil her rotten."

"Don't worry, P. I spelled it so even if she loses it, it will always show up again." Blaise said.

Pansy smiled at him.

"I've got one more present for you baby girl." Blaise said.

He pulled out a small stuffed unicorn and Poppy immediately took it from him.

"Mummy wook! I got a unicorn!"

"I see sweetie. What do you say?" Pansy said.

"Fank yew Unco Bwaise."

"You're welcome."

"Alright kids." Draco said. "Why don't you go play in the gardens. Mummy and I want to have some adult time with Uncle Blaise."

"Are nan and grandad coming?" Scorpius asked, referring to Pansy's parents.

Draco nodded. "Yes. They're stealing you folks away this weekend."

The twin boys immediately ran out the door towards the gardens. Scorpius stood up and walked over to Poppy.

"Come on Poppy." He held his hand out for her.

"Bye Unco Bwaise. Bye mummy. Bye daddy." Poppy gave him another hug and he reciprocated.

Poppy hopped off Blaise's lap with her unicorn and grabbed Scorpius's hand. The two of them walked towards the gardens.

"He's such a good big brother." Blaise said, admiring the two children.

"He is." Draco said. "Although Perseus and Lucius still haven't come around to that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy got off Draco's lap and straightened her black skirt out. She held her hands out to both of them.

"Come on you two. Fancy a drink?"

They both took her hands and stood up. Even though she was wearing quite lengthy heels, they still towered over her. She led them up the stairs to the master bedroom. They all walked in and closed the door behind them. Draco took out his wand and put up a silencing charm and a locking spell.

"Don't want the kids to disturb us." Draco said, wandering over to the liquor cart.

He poured firewhiskey for him and Blaise, then poured a glass of wine for his wife. They sat on the couches near the fireplace.

"Happy Birthday brother." Draco said.

They all clinked their glasses together and took sips of their liquor. Draco leaned back into his seat. Pansy sat down on his lap and crossed her legs.

"So, P, is Poppy the last one?" Blaise asked.

"I think so." Pansy took another sip of her wine. "If I pop out any more, I might as well be a Weasley."

Draco hummed against her skin as he set his glass down on the table next to him. He held her in a tight embrace, grinding his front against her bum. Pansy let out a small gasp.

"But I love when you're pregnant." Draco said, kissing her exposed shoulder.

Pansy let out a small whimper as she felt Draco sucking on her skin. Pansy couldn't take her eyes off Draco and Blaise couldn't stop staring as the couple shared an intimate moment. He watched the way Draco's eyes closed as he sucked on Pansy's skin and the way Pansy ran her hands through Draco's platinum blonde hair. It wasn't the first time this happened to him. Draco and Pansy were always engaging in intimate moments back when they were school kids. It seemed they were everywhere he was; in the common room, down at the Quidditch pitch, in the boys' dormitory. He had many moments of relieving himself in his bed with the curtains drawn and in the showers when no one else was around to hear his lustful moans. He didn't mind but he always wondered what it would be like to be Draco; to be under her, to be over her, to be in her, to be the arm candy to Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin princess. He shifted in his seat as he felt himself getting hard.

"Oh Draco." Pansy moaned. "You already have your big family."

"It could be bigger." Draco nipped her one more time before turning their attention towards their best friend.

"So, Blaise, is there anyone special in your life right now?" Pansy asked.

She wasn't subtle when she glanced at the tent his pants had formed. Blaise shifted again and cleared his throat.

"There was, but we just broke up." Blaise almost stumbled on his words. "It didn't last very long."

Blaise downed the rest of his drink trying to relax his demeanor under Pansy's lustful gaze.

"Damn man, that sucks." Draco said taking another sip of his drink.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "It happens."

"When did you guys break up?" Pansy pried.

Blaise sighed. "Uh. . . a few days ago. I was actually in Paris looking for a ring. I really thought she was the one."

Pansy's lustful gaze turned sad and she looked at Draco. He held her tight, never wanting to let go.

"That bites man." Draco said. "Well we know a way to cheer you up."

Blaise looked at Draco. "We're not going out. You guys have kids to take care of."

Draco chuckled. "No. . . not that. We've got a present for you."

Blaise breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was go out and get drunk.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"We've actually been thinking about it for a while now." Draco said. "And we think it's the perfect gift."

"Oh yeah." Blaise challenged. "What is it?"

Draco and Pansy exchanged a look between each other. He gave her a kiss before he let her go. Pansy stood up and walked over to where Blaise was sitting. Blaise always liked the way she walked, but her stilettos added a little something extra. He and Draco eyed her up and down before she stood in between Blaise's legs and put her hand on either side of his shoulders, gripping the couch behind him. Pansy looked down at the man beneath her, her lips brushing his. His breath hitched. Unconsciously, he felt his hand graze her bum up to her hips as she lowered herself to straddle his lap. He was completely hard when he felt her adjust herself against him.

"Me." Pansy whispered into his lips before kissing them.

Blaise was taken aback but melted into the kiss anyway. He fought her for dominance when their tongues collided. He could taste the sweet fruit from the wine on her tongue. When they stopped fighting each other for dominance, they started moving in sync. Blaise finally knew what it was like to be under her. He let his hands roam from her hips to her thighs hiking her skirt up more than it already was. He felt her pull him closer by his neck. He groaned into her mouth as she bit his lip and pulled away. Pansy peppered kisses from his jaw down to his neck. Blaise hissed as Pansy took a patch of his skin in her mouth to suck. He felt his eyes roll back as well as his head, giving her more room to have her way. Pansy pulled away from the spot and blew on her handiwork. Blaise hissed. She peppered kisses back up to his lips and kissed him again. His eyes met her lustful gaze when he opened them. Blaise blinked a few times, bringing himself down from the high of kissing his long time schoolmate. His gaze broke from Pansy's and met Draco's. Draco smirked at him and raise his glass to his best friend before drinking the rest. He let go of Pansy's thighs and shifted to create a bit space between his bulge and her pussy.

"Do you like your present?" Pansy's voice was dripping with lust.

Blaise was at a loss for words.

"You know." Pansy said. "Draco wasn't the _only_ one I fancied when I was at Hogwarts."

"Yeah?" Blaise whispered.

Blaise watched as Pansy bit her lip. He felt her pressing down on his bulge which made him groan. 

She nodded. "And I know that you've fancied me ever since me and Draco started dating."

"I've fancied you for longer." The sentence escaped his mouth as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Have you?" Draco interrupted. "Since when."

Blaise looked at Draco hoping he wouldn't see anger. He didn't. He only saw curiosity.

"Um. . . since my eighth birthday party." His mouth betrayed him again.

"I remember that." Pansy said. "Your mum let me help her cut the cake."

Draco hummed. "That was a good cake."

Blaise nodded.

"I bet this is a better birthday though." Pansy smirked at him.

"It is." Blaise said. "Are you sure, this is okay? The children. . . I don't want to overstep my bounds."

"You aren't. The children will be fine." Draco said. "The house-elves will tend to them until Pansy's parents get here. Tonight is for you, brother."

Pansy giggled at him and whispered in his ear. "I've actually wanted this for a _long_ time and you know I _always_ get what I want."

Her breath lingered on his ear, sending a chill down his spine. All Blaise could do was nod.

"It's true." Draco got up to pour himself another drink. "Why did you think everywhere you were, we were there too?"

Blaise felt blood rushing straight to his cock as his suspicions were confirmed. He was throbbing under her.

"Pansy always loved an audience." Draco took a sip of his drink.

Pansy let out a giggle. "I can feel him throbbing beneath me. I think he wants me Draco."

Draco's eyes turned dark and gave her a smirk. "Let him have you."

Pansy turned her attention to Blaise and grabbed his face, kissing him again. He fell into the kiss again, and with his friend's permission, his hands roamed everywhere. He wanted to touch every part of her. His hands squeezed her tits and Pansy let a soft moan float into his mouth. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in to wrestle with hers. He rocked her hips down on his hardened crotch. He bit her lip and pulled away as he made his way down to her neck, biting and sucking every part of her. Her moans fueled him as his lip dipped in between her tits. He thanked the Gods for her black corset top. Pansy had certainly changed since they were teens. Even now that she was a mother, she was still desirable. Blaise pulled away so he could find his way around the contraption. Pansy helped him, undoing the front clasps that held the corset together. Draco looked on as his wife exposed her tits to his best friend. He rubbed himself through his pants to calm the throbbing.

Blaise was mesmerized by her womanly body. She was definitely not a teen anymore. Her tits were full and everything he hoped for, considering the way her corset held her in. He took them in his hands, massaging them and kissing them. That earned him a moan from Pansy. She threw her head back, steadying herself on his knees. Blaise snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her tits closer to his mouth. She arched into him. She tasted so sweet, just like he knew she would. Pansy let out another moan as she felt him sucking on her tits. Draco always loved Pansy's moans and hearing them as someone else touched her was music to his ears. Blaise pulled away from her tits but not before nibbling them one last time.

Pansy felt his hands traveling from her neck, down through her tits, over her bellybutton, and lingered on the top of her skirt. She looked in his eyes and kissed him again. She ground her hips against his trousers. Her fingers skillfully unbuttoned his shirt, exposing him like he exposed her. He shifted on the couch, leaning back more. His lingering fingers unzipped her skirt and pulled it over her head, leaving Pansy in her black thong. Pansy played with the buckle of Blaise's belt. She undid it with another kiss. He came undone underneath her as he slipped his trousers and briefs off and let them land on the floor. He was left naked, his hard cock out for her and Draco to see. Pansy ground against him again, now only her thong standing between his cock and her pussy. Blaise groaned into their kiss as his fingers found their way to her thong. He pulled it to the side, exposing Pansy's wet cunt to the air. She gasped at the feeling. He couldn't help his primal desire as he worked his thumb over her clit. Pansy's moans filled the air as she held onto him. She pulled away from their kiss and grabbed his face.

"Bed." Pansy said breathlessly.

Blaise nodded and stood up with her still wrapped around him. His cock sprung underneath her wet pussy as he walked them over. Draco watched as his best friend carried his wife with ease to their bed. He took the opportunity to gaze at the contrast in their skin tones. Pansy's skin held the slight hint of a tan while Blaise's skin was as dark as his wife's eyes. He downed the rest of his drink and stripped himself of his clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair before taking his hard cock in his grasp. He gave it a few strokes as his wife was consumed underneath his best friend.

Blaise finally knew what it was like to be over her. Her body was fully engulfed under him as he pushed his cock over the folds of her wet cunt. Pansy moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Blaise hovered above her and took her in; her dark hair sprawled in a halo around her head, her eyes filled with lust, her lips swollen from kisses, her tits almost too big for her petite frame, as if she didn't bear four children. Pansy saw his eyes lingering on her tits.

"The perks of motherhood." Pansy whispered to him. "And being a healer."

"You are such a vixen!" Blaise growled at her.

Pansy let out a laugh. "Draco tells me that all the time. Don't you, my dragon."

Blaise followed her eyes and his landed on Draco's nakedness. He took in the sight of his best friend stroking his cock, one that almost rivaled his. Almost.

"Yes, my flower." Draco said, keeping his eyes on her. "The hottest little piece, the Wizarding World has ever seen."

Pansy blushed at Draco's sentiment and pulled Blaise's attention towards her. He looked at her heated cheeks and parted lips.

"Don't worry about Draco. He likes to watch." Pansy smirked at him. "He won't join us just yet."

This was new territory for Blaise. He's had threesomes before but it usually involved two women. Pansy saw the look in his eyes.

"Focus on me." She held his gaze. "I'm all yours."

With that phrase, Blaise dipped down and kissed her again. His hands roamed down her sides to the band of her thong. He sat up on his knees and slipped her thong off her legs, tossing it to the ground. He took advantage of her legs leaning on his body. He left soft kisses down one of them, from the arch of her foot, to her calf, under her knee, which made Pansy moan, and down her inner thigh. He did the same on the other leg before settling in between her thighs. Pansy could feel his breath on her wet cunt. His touch was so soft on her thighs, it drove her mad. She just wanted him to grip her hard and devour her. He snaked his right arm around her right thigh and spread her folds, exposing her clit. Pansy gasped at his touch. She twitched as she felt his hot breath on her. Blaise gave her a long lick from her opening to her clit. Pansy's moans filled the room. Draco couldn't help but groan to himself as his wife was about to be devoured. His strokes quickened but he held on to the edge. Blaise held her gaze as he lowered his lips to her cunt. He swiped and swirled his tongue across her clit earning another moan from her. She gripped the sheets beneath her, trying not to come undone too soon. His left hand ran up towards hers, interlocking their fingers. Blaise felt Pansy's legs shaking on his shoulders. He knew she was close, and he hadn't even used his fingers yet. Pansy whimpered as he hummed on her clit, sending vibrations throughout her body. Her eyes rolled back as she felt a wave of pleasure come over her.

"Blaise." She moaned as her toes curled and she squeeze his hand that was interlocked with hers.

Draco watched as his wife came undone for another man. Blaise waited for Pansy to come down from her high before plunging his fingers in her. Pansy screamed in pleasure as she felt him wiggling around inside her. Blaise held her steady as he worked his fingers inside her tightening core. He looked at the beauty in front of him. He had never seen anything so vulnerable, the way she was able to give herself to him despite the fact she was married. Blaise peered over his shoulder to see Draco sitting in his chair, stroking his own length. They made eye contact and Draco gave him a nod, sending Blaise's attention back to the brunette underneath him. While his fingers were still working inside her, Blaise lowered his head again to her clit, swiping and swirling his tongue in a steady rhythm. Pansy came undone faster the second time and she felt an even more intense feeling of pleasure wash over her. She screamed his name again and rode out her high, rocking her hips to take more of his fingers and tongue. Her legs shook over his shoulders and her toes curled.

"Merlin, Blaise!" Pansy said.

She felt out of breath as he pulled his mouth and fingers away from her dripping pussy.

"This can't just be about me." Pansy whispered to him.

She pulled him down on her before flipping them over. She straddled him once again, grinding her slick pussy on his cock.

"Fuck." Blaise groaned. 

Pansy kissed him once more before peppering kisses down his torso, towards the tip of his cock. Draco couldn't help himself as he stroked faster, seeing Pansy's bum high in the air, inviting him in. He had to restrain himself from going over there and slamming his length into her. Pansy tasted herself on Blaise's cock as she took the tip in her mouth. He was bigger than Draco, but nothing she couldn't handle. Blaise propped some pillows behind him so he could watch her take his length. She looked so beautiful stretching her mouth to take him fully. He couldn't help but gather her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He loved the way she got sloppy as she took more of him. Once her mouth was full, Blaise held her in place. Pansy dug her nails into his thighs. He moaned as he heard her choking on his cock. He heard Draco groan as well. He watched as his best friend squeezed his own cock to prevent him from tipping over the edge. He looked glorious too. Blaise bucked his hips a few times, sending his cock further down Pansy's throat. Pansy tapped his thighs, signaling Blaise to let go. Pansy gasped as she came up for air. She had tears running down her face and saliva dripping from her mouth. She gathered the saliva from her mouth into her hand and stroked Blaise off.

"Fuck." Blaise said as he fell back onto the pillows, letting Pansy take control of his cock once again. 

She gave him a few strokes. "I think he's longer than you Draco."

Both men turned their attention to the naked vixen.

"Is that so?" Draco said stroking his own cock.

"Mmm hmm." Pansy said, giving Blaise long and slow strokes while keeping eye contact with her lover. "I think he's thicker too. My pretty little mouth hurts."

Pansy pouted at Draco. He loved when she pouted. It reminded him of their school days and how Pansy could get him to do anything she wanted with just one pout.

"Well why don't you find out if he really is longer and thicker." Draco said before turning his attention towards Blaise. "Go on, Blaise. It is your birthday after all."

Blaise flipped him and Pansy over, pinning her underneath him again. He spread her legs and felt her dripping cunt. Pansy gasped at his touch. She watched as he spread her juices around his cock before positioning himself at her entrance. He dipped down to give Pansy another kiss before thrusting his entire length inside her. Pansy screamed in pleasure. Blaise finally knew what it was like to be in her. He fit her like a glove, pounding her deeper, filling her up. Pansy was losing herself to him with every stroke. She could feel her core tightening around him as she looked at her lover. She watched as Draco's strokes became sloppy. Blaise grabbed her face, turning her attention to him. 

"Fuck!" Pansy screamed as she felt him hit the end of her. "Merlin, Draco! He is bigger than you."

"Yeah?!" Draco asked.

Pansy nodded as she couldn't control the moans escaping her mouth.

"Do you want him to fill you up?" Draco asked giving himself another stroke.

Pansy nodded. "Yes. Blaise, please."

Blaise looked at her pouting face as he continued to pound his cock into her inviting pussy. "What do you want? Tell me."

"I want you to fill me." Pansy was breathless. "Fill me with your seed. Cum in me."

Blaise's eyes turned dark at Pansy's request. He looked at his friend who gave him a nod.

"Go ahead, Blaise. Give her what she wants." Draco coaxed him.

Blaise growled at his statement and pumped harder and deeper than he had before. Pansy felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she squealed and whimpered and screamed. Blaise was hitting her favorite spots, grazing her g-spot with every pounding. He groaned in pleasure has he felt himself going over the edge. He pounded her, pushing her waist down into the bed, her tits bouncing every-which way. He bucked his hips once more, bottoming out in her pussy. He grunted as he spilled his seed in her. Pansy milked him for all he had, cumming harder a third time. They held each other as they rode out their high. They were both breathless.

"Fuck!" Blaise said, lowering his sweaty body on her glistening one. He gave her another kiss before pulling out and rolling off her.

Pansy smiled at Blaise and looked at Draco. She held her hand out to him, inviting him to the bed. He got off the chair, still holding his throbbing cock, and walked over to his wife and best friend. Blaise sat up against the headboard while Pansy laid in the same position he left her in.

"You are glowing, my flower." Draco said.

"I feel it." Pansy moaned and looked at him with tired eyes. "Am I dripping?"

Draco stood in front of his wife's spread legs. "Yes."

It was a sight for Draco, to see his wife filled with another man's cum. His eyes glazed over Blaise, who seemed to still be breathless.

"Mmm. . . we can't have that." Pansy said.

"No we can't." Draco whispered as he crawled onto their bed, his throbbing cock swinging freely between his legs.

He hovered over his wife, giving her a smile before dipping down to kiss her. Blaise watched as the air around them changed. His two best friends were having such an intimate moment. Draco positioned himself at her entrance and gave her slow thrusts. She was still raw from the pounding Blaise gave her but she still let out a moan. Blaise was about to get off the bed to let them have their moment when Pansy caressed his thigh. It sent the blood rushing to his cock, giving him a semi. He interlocked their fingers as Draco pumped into her. Her moans were so sensual, just the way Draco liked. Blaise couldn't help but stroke himself to her moans. He loved them too.

"I love you, baby." Draco said caressing Pansy's face.

"I love you, too, baby." Pansy replied.

With all the foreplay Draco had engaged in by himself, he knew he wouldn't last very long. His pace quickened and Pansy's moans finally sent him over the edge. He felt himself letting go inside of her, filling her, his seed mixing with Blaise's. He kept pumping until she came. A fourth orgasm washed over Pansy as her screams filled the room. She held on tight to Blaise. Blaise felt himself teetering on the edge with a few more pumps.

"Pansy." Blaise hissed.

Pansy heard the yearning in his voice and knew. She turned her head towards Blaise's cock. Blaise turned himself so the tip of his cock just touched Pansy's lips. As soon as it did, his cum shot into her mouth. The two men watched her close her mouth and swallow. Draco pulled out and laid on the other side of her. Blaise laid down and pulled Pansy up towards them. She rested her head on Blaise's chest while Draco snaked his arms around her, bringing all their naked and glistening bodies closer together. She turned her head and gave Draco a soft kiss. Then she turned back to Blaise and gave him a kiss. They were all spent. 

"We have the whole weekend to ourselves, brother." Draco said, closing his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Blaise." Pansy said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep with them.

Blaise finally knew what it was like to be the arm candy to Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's beard! That was the hottest smut I've ever written.


End file.
